


Familie

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach seiner Scheidung waren die Weihnachtsfeiertage nur noch normale Tage in seinem Kalender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



> Geschrieben für meine X-Mas-Karte von de_bingo auf Livejournal. Der Prompt ist "Weihnachtsfeiertage.“ Außerdem ist diese FF das 23. Türchen im Adventskalender von cm_de.
> 
> Geplant war eigentlich eine längere FF, aber leider hat mein RL meine Muse mit einem rechten Haken recht schnell k.o. geschlagen, weshalb die FF kürzer und ohne richtiges Pairing daher kommt. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Geschichte trotzdem. :)
> 
> Vielen lieben Dank an Dunderklumpen, da sie a) meine FF gebetat hat und b) mich überhaupt dazu gebracht hat eine längere Criminal Minds-Fic zu schreiben. Danke schön! :D

Beim ersten Weihnachten ohne Haley und Jack wurde Hotch erst richtig klar, was er verloren hatte.

 

In den letzten Monaten hatte er sich zwangsläufig daran gewöhnt alleine zu sein. Wenn gleich es auch so war, dass er nicht allzu oft die Abende allein verbringen musste. Verbrachte er schon während seiner Ehe viel Zeit im Büro, war es nun vollends sein zweites Zuhause geworden. Nur, wenn er Heim ging, obwohl er es auch in seinem Kopf nicht Zuhause nennen konnte, merkte er erst wieder deutlich, dass er allein war.

 

Natürlich war er nicht vollkommen einsam. Er hatte immer noch Jack und zu einem gewissen Grad Haley.

 

Wenn seine Arbeit es ihm erlaubte, sah er seinen Sohn immer am Wochenende, aber auch das war nicht genug, wenn er daran dachte, was er vorher gehabt hatte. Genauso wenig wie die steifen Umarmungen und flüchtigen Begrüßungen mit Haley genug waren im Vergleich zu früher.

 

Sie sprachen immer noch miteinander und er wusste, sollte er Probleme haben, würde ihn Haley unterstützen. Aber genauso wie er dies wusste, war im auch klar, dass sie Abstand brauchten. Nur so, könnten sie vielleicht eine Beziehung aufbauen, die wenigstens einer Freundschaft ähnelte. Mehr war nicht mehr möglich. Da machte er sich nichts vor.

 

Zu viel war passiert ohne, dass sie es selbst mitbekommen hatten, bis sie auf einmal auf zwei vollkommen verschiedenen Lebenswegen standen.

 

Seine Erfahrung als Profiler sagte ihm eindeutig, dass ein erneutes Zusammenfügen ihrer Leben fast unmöglich war. Zu sehr hatten sie sich auch charakterlich auseiander entwickelt.

 

Trotzdem machte dieses Wissen es nicht leichter, sondern eher schwerer. Er hatte die ersten Wochen damit zugebracht, nach Wegen zu suchen um seine Ehe zu retten. Doch zu sehr brauchte er seinen Beruf und das Stillen seines Verlangens, Gutes zu tun und Menschen zu retten, als dass er dies aufgeben konnte. Genauso wenig wie Haley ihren Wunsch nach einem normalen Familienleben mit einem Mann, der jeden Tag nach acht Stunden nach Hause kam, aufgeben konnte.

 

Es war schwer, dies zu akzeptieren, aber für Jack und auch für Haley und sich selbst versuchte er sein Bestes, um zu zeigen, dass er immer Bestandteil im Leben seiner Familie sein wollte. Egal, ob sie mit ihm zusammen wohnte oder nicht.

 

Egal wie sehr es ihm wehtat.

 

Früher kehrte er von seinen Akten und dem Abschaum der Menschheit zurück in den Schoß seiner Familie. Haley begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss und Jack, war er wach, mit einer Umarmung und dem Geplapper, was er in den letzten Tagen alles gemacht hatte. Diese Momente waren immer bittersüß gewesen. Einerseits ein Beweis seiner wundervoll, liebenden Familie, war es andererseits auch ein Zeichen, wie viel er in deren Leben verpasste.

 

Dieses Wissen ließ ihn leichter nachvollziehen, warum Haley um die Trennung gebeten hatte. Er wünschte sich nur, sie hätte vorher mit ihm darüber geredet. Oder sollte er sich wünschen, dass er vorher besser zugehört hätte? Vielleicht hätte er dann gewusst, wie ernst es wirklich war. Vielleicht hätte er dann stärker gesucht und vielleicht sogar einen besseren, _richtigen_ , Mittelweg zwischen Arbeit und Familienleben gefunden.

 

Doch solche Gedanken brachten ihn nicht weiter. Nicht mit den mehr als deutlichen Hinweisen, dass Haley Zuflucht in den Armen eines anderen Mannes gefunden hatte. Nicht, wenn dieser Mann für Jack da war, wenn er selbst gerade wieder unterwegs sein musste. Nicht, wenn er seine Chance verspielt hatte, für Haley und Jack Zeit zu haben. Wenigstens sie sollten glücklich sein.

 

Er vermisste seine Familie täglich und jede Rückkehr in sein neues Zuhause, nicht mehr als eine leere Wohnung, machte es ihm deutlicher. Doch erst das Aufwachen am Weihnachtsmorgen, ohne Kindergeschrei oder einen zärtlichen Kuss, ließ es ihn spüren wie eine Faust in die Magengrube.

 

Zusammen mit dem Gefühl kamen die Bilder. War dieser neue Mann vielleicht bei Haley und Jack? In dem Haus, dass er für seine Familie gekauft hatte? Küsste er in diesem Moment vielleicht gerade seine Ehefrau, während er hier lag, und dies einfach akzeptieren musste, unfähig noch weiter um eine Ehe zu kämpfen, die schon lange tot war? Oder weckte er gerade Jack, wie er es selbst so oft in den letzten Jahren getan hatte, während Haley das Frühstück vorbereitete?

 

Es war ein machostischer Charakterzug sich solche Bilder auszumalen, aber auch als Profiler konnte er nicht anders - genauso wie so viele andere Menschen vor ihm, deren Leben komplett durch ein paar wenige Worte auf den Kopf gestellt worden war.

 

Doch anstatt sich weiter diesen Gedanken hinzugeben, stand er auf und machte sich fertig, um den Rest des Tages bei seiner Familie zu verbringen. Ohne Blick zurück in seine stille Wohnung, bar jeglicher Weihnachtsdekoration, machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem alten Haus für das erste, aber nicht letzte Weihnachten als Außenseiter bei seiner Familie.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Stunden später kehrte er zurück. Es war ein wundervoller Tag gewesen, an dem er die ersten Schritte in Richtung einer Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Haley gegangen war und gleichzeitig Jack der Vater hatte sein können, den er für ihn wollte. Sie spielten und lachten und hatten für wenige Stunden ein Weihnachten wie all die Jahre zuvor. Doch dann kam der Abend und Jack wurde von ihnen Beiden ins Bett gebracht.

 

Obwohl Haley ihm das Gästezimmer angeboten hatte, wusste er, dass er diesen Vorschlag nicht annehmen konnte. Zu viele aufgestaute Gefühle wären explodiert, wenn er diesen offensichtlichen Beweis für seinen Status als Gast zugelassen hätte.

 

Stattdessen war er in seine leere Wohnung zurückgekehrt. Bevor er jedoch richtig die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, öffnete sich die seiner Nachbarin. Mrs. Hudson war eine nette Dame, die trotz ihres Alters noch nicht zum alten Eisen gehörte wie sie immer wieder betonte. Überrascht, dass sie noch auf war, begrüßte er sie mit einem "Fröhliche Weihnachten", dass sie mit einem Lächeln und dem gleichen Glückwunsch erwiderte.

 

Fragend blickte er auf die beiden Geschenke in ihrer Hand, die sie ihm entgegen hielt.

 

"Für mich? Gleich zwei Geschenke! War ich dieses Jahr so brav?", fragte er sie mit einem Lächeln.

 

"Nun, eins ist von mir, aber das andere ist von einer Person, die ungenannt bleiben will, aber ihnen anscheinend unbedingt ein Geschenk übergeben wollte. Sie müssen also was richtig gemacht haben, Mr. Hotchner", erwiderte sie mit einem kleinen Zwinkern und verschmitzten Grinsen.

 

"Ein anonymes Geschenk? Hat diese Person ihren Namen genannt?" Er sollte sich darüber freuen, aber unwillkürlich fielen ihm all die Fälle mit anonymen Paketen ein, die über seinen Tisch gegangen waren und in denen er teilweise selbst ermittelt hatte, sodass er wusste wie leicht eine unschuldige Box eine Bombe oder ähnliches verstecken konnte.

 

"Ja, das hat sie. Diese Person hat mir sogar Ausweis und alles gezeigt, während mir erklärt wurde, warum sie gerne anonym bleiben möchte und dass es wirklich nur eine kleine Aufmunterung von einem Freund oder einer Freundin sein soll. Sie brauchen sich also keine Sorgen machen."

 

Sein Pokerface war anscheinend auch nicht mehr das, was es früher einmal gewesen war, dachte er mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln und nahm die beiden Geschenke an.

 

Das eine, war eingepackt in rotes Geschenkpapier mit Kugeln und Tannenzweige, wodurch es sehr festlich, aber auch etwas altmodisch aussah. Eine kleine goldene Schleife schmückte die Kiste und Hotch ahnte, dass diese Schachtel eine weitere mit selbstgemachten Keksen beinhaltete.

 

Mrs. Hudson schien der Ansicht zu sein, dass er zu dünn sei. Es half nicht, dass sie immer zu wissen schien, wenn er mal wieder länger auf der Arbeit blieb und kaum zum Essen kam oder sich nur schnell was bestellte. Sie war der Meinung, er brauche richtige Hausmannskost und auch wenn es ihm leicht peinlich war, freute er sich doch über ihr Bemühen. Er war ein Mann mit vielen Talenten, nur Kochen gehörte leider nicht dazu. Insbesondere nach zehn und mehr Stunden Arbeit.

 

Dagegen sah das andere, um einiges kleinere Geschenk, verspielter aus. Auf dem Papier tollten sich Weihnachts- und Schneemänner miteinander in einem Chaos aus Sternen.

Zu dem schien der anonyme Geber nicht so geübt darin zu sein, Geschenke einzupacken, weswegen alles etwas schief und knittrig aussah. Doch irgendwie machte das einen gewissen Charme aus.

 

Lächelnd und mit einem weiteren Dankeschön nahm Hotch die beiden Geschenke entgegen und wandte sich dann mit einem letzten Weihnachtsgruß seiner Wohnungstür zu. Doch Mrs. Hudsons Worte zum Abschied ließen ihn für einen Moment innehalten.

 

"Mr. Hotchner... ich weiß, es ist schwer, wieder von vorne anzufangen. Aber sollten sie das jemals in Betracht ziehen, müssen sie wissen, dass ihr heimlicher Weihnachtsmann sich anscheinend sehr viel Mühe mit diesem Geschenk gemacht  und lange überlegt hat, was zu ihnen passen würde. So etwas macht man nicht nur für einen normalen Bekannten."

 

Der letzte Satz veranlasste ihn dazu sich umzudrehen. Doch Mrs. Hudson war schon wieder in ihrer Wohnung verschwunden und so musste Hotch es auf ein anderes Mal verschieben, seine Nachbarin zu fragen, ob sie wirklich das gemeint hatte, was er daraus interpretierte.

 

Mit diesem inneren Vermerk betrat er seine Wohnung und legte die beiden Geschenke auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab, bevor er sich umwandte und sich aus seinem Wintermantel schälte. Ohne den Geschenken einen weiteren Blick zuzuwerfen, ging er ins Bad, um sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen. Obwohl ihn seine Neugier antrieb zu sehen, was in den Geschenken war, widmete er sich seiner abendlichen Routine, zog sich Jogginghose und T-Shirt an und nahm auf seiner Couch Platz.

 

Sein Handy, welches immer noch die Weihnachtsgrüße seines Teams in SMS-Form gespeichert hatte, lag wie gewohnt in Griffnähe auf dem Couchtisch. Genau neben den beiden Geschenken, denen er nicht länger widerstehen konnte.

 

Zuerst griff er sich das Paket, von dem er vermutete, dass es von Mrs. Hudson war. Schnell und ordentlich hatte er es ausgepackt und enthüllte so eine Metalldose, auf dessen Deckel ihm die bekannten Engel von Raffael entgegenblickten. Als er sie, fand er darin weihnachtlich geformte Plätzchen, die mit Zucker und bunten Streuseln dekoriert waren.

 

Bevor er sich dem zweiten Geschenk widmete, nahm er sich eines dieser Plätzchen. Erst dann verschloss er die Dose und stellte sie neben sich auf das Tischchen. Auf diesem stand auch das einzige Zeugnis in seiner Wohnung, das darauf hindeutete, dass tatsächlichWeihnachten stattfand. Verschiedene Grußkarten und eine kleine Mickey Maus-Figur, die als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet war, präsentierten sich dort.

 

Die Karten kamen von verschiedenen Kollegen und Familienmitgliedern und die Figur war natürlich von Garcia; obwohl das Team eigentlich ausgemacht hatte, sich nichts zu schenken. Trotzdem konnte Hotch seiner IT-Expertin nicht böse sein, dass sie diese ‚Regel’ gebrochen hatte. Dafür war das Geschenk einfach viel zu typisch Garcia, als dass er sich nicht darüber freute.

 

Ohne sich jedoch weiter diesen Dingen zu widmen, nahm er das zweite Geschenk in die Hand. Vorsichtig untersuchte er es und viele hätten ihn wohl für verrückt erklärt, hätte er in diesem Moment gehabt. Für ihn war es fast normal geworden, zu überprüfen, ob Pakete Geräusche oder Gerüche absonderten, die auf eine Gefahr schließen ließen.

 

Darum unterzog er auch dieser so fröhlich eingepackten Box einer kurzen Untersuchung, bevor er vorsichtig begann, das Papier zu lösen. Unter diesem präsentierte sich eine Pappschachtel. Sie war länglich und nur wenige Zentimeter hoch. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie an der Seite und zog endlich sein Geschenk heraus.

 

Es war ein Foto.

 

Eingespannt in einen schlichten, braunen Rahmen präsentierten sich die Gesichter seines Teams. Es war kein förmliches Bild, sondern ein Schnappschuss.

 

Rossi war zusammen mit Morgan an dessen Schreibtisch. Ihnen gegenüber schienen JJ und Prentiss gemeinsam mit Garcia die beiden Männer zu bearbeiten. Er selbst und Reid standen zwischen den beiden Parteien - mittendrin und doch etwas außen vor. Nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, störte ihn das jedoch wenig, denn er trug ein kleines Lächeln. Genauso wie der Rest des Teams.

 

Er erinnerte sich an diesen Moment. Irgendwie waren sie damals in eine Diskussion über die Unterschiede zwischen Mann und Frau geraten, wobei sich schnell zwei Fronten gebildet hatten. Es war kein ernsthaftes Streiten gewesen, sondern ein spielerisches Necken.

 

Er hatte damals innerlich den Kopf geschüttelt, während er gleichzeitig versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Er wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren in diese Diskussion hinein zu geraten vielleicht den Zorn bestimmter Mitglieder seines Teams auf sich zu ziehen. Die Erfahrung, wie alle seine technischen Geräte ein Eigenleben entwickelten, wollte er nicht noch einmal wiederholen.

 

Wie das Foto bewies, hatte er seine Amüsiertheit wohl nicht vollkommen verstecken können. Genauso wie Reid, der neben ihm stand, und ebenfalls grinste. Seines war jedoch breiter und hatte sich, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, kurz darauf in ein Lachen verwandelt. Dies hatte ihn dann auch in den Fokus der beiden Parteien gebracht und schneller als er sich überhaupt verteidigen konnte, war er auch schon involviert gewesen.

 

Es war eine normale Szene zwischen ihnen. Ein Moment des Spaßes und der Albernheit inmitten ihres täglichen Horrors und eine Ermahnung darahn, warum sie alle diesen Job taten.

 

Aber vor allem war es eine Erinnerung, dass nicht nur Haley und Jack Teil seiner Familie waren. Egal, ob er und sein Team gerade zusammen einen Fall lösten oder nicht, sie teilten so viel mehr miteinander.

 

Mit diesem Gedanken und einem Lächeln öffnete er den Brief, der oben auf dem Bild gelegen hatte. Eine bekannte Schrift, die trotz einer anscheinend gezwungenen Schlichtheit das Verlangen nach Schnörkeln zeigte, schmückte die einfache Weihnachtskarte. Es war die Schrift von jemandem, der oft und viel schrieb.

 

_Eine kleine Erinnerung an das, was du hast._

 

Es waren nur wenige Worte und doch verriet ihm der Brief mehr als der Schreiber beabsichtigt hatte. Oder nicht?

 

Mit dieser Frage wählte er die Nummer seines geheimen Weihnachtsmannes, während er aufstand und das Foto auf sein Regal stellte - genau zwischen dem Foto von Haley, Jack und ihm und dem alten Bild von ihm, Sean und ihren Eltern. Es war der ideale Platz für ein perfektes Geschenk.

 

Sein Team war die perfekte zweite Familie.

 

Ende


End file.
